The New Woody Woodpecker Show
The New Woody Woodpecker Show is an American animated television series that was based on the animated film series and others cartoons characters of the same name created by American cartoonist and animator Walter Lantz. It was created by well-known animator Bob Jaques. Jaques directed the first 13 episodes alongside Alan Zaslove, until the 14th episode, where Zaslove becomes the sole director until the end of the series. It was produced by Universal Cartoon Studios and aired on Saturdays from May 8, 1999 until July 27, 2002 on Fox's Fox Kids in the United States. The show aired on YTV in Canada, Network Ten in Australia, e-Junior in the U.A.E., TV3 in New Zealand, Network 2 in Ireland, M-Net in South Africa, Kids Central in Singapore, TV3 in Malaysia, MBC 3 in the Middle East, CCN TV6 in Trinidad and Tobago, RTB in Brunei, BTV in Bangladesh and CBBC in the UK. It is an updated version of The Woody Woodpecker Show with characters from the original series and a few new ones appearing in their own segments, in a manner similar to the original Looney Tunes shorts. Each 22-minute episode consists of three segments, two featuring Woody Woodpecker, and one starring Chilly Willy (or Woody's fellow woodpecker co-stars, Winnie Woodpecker and Knothead & Splinter, which lasted until the third season). Each one have their own supporting casts. 'Episode list' 'Seasons 1-3 (1999-2002)' #Wiener Wars / Electric Chilly / Woody and the Termite #Fake Vacation / Medical Winnie Pig / Cable Ace #Temper, Temper / A Classic Chilly Cartoon / Crash Course #Woody's Ship of Ghouls / Bad Hair Day / Downsized Woody #Ya Gonna Eat That? / Chilly & Hungry / Brother Cockroach #Father's Day / Camp Buzzard / He Wouldn't Woody #Wally's Royal Riot / Mexican Chilly / Sleepwalking Woody #Pinheads / The Chilly Show / Silent Treatment #Over the Top / Chilly & the Fur-Bearing Trout / Painfaker #Baby Buzzard / Bait & Hook / Bad Weather #Tee Time / S & K Files / Goldiggers #Mirage Barrage / Queen of De-Nile / Party Animal #K-9, Woody-O / Ready for My Close-Up, Mr. Walrus / Gopher-It #Spy-Guy / Ye Olde Knothead and Splinter / Life in the Pass Lane #Signed, Sealed, Delivered / Out to Launch / Spa-Spa Blacksheep #Pecking Order / Chilly on Ice / Just Say Uncle #The Contender / Snow Way Out / Hospital Hi-Jinx #Dr. Buzzard's Time Chamber / Winnie P.I. / Foiled in Oil #Aunt Pecky / Terror Tots / Carney Con #Bavariannoying / Kitchen Magician / Cheap Seats Woody #Meany Side of the Street / Chilly to Go / Ant Rant #Woody Watcher / Chilly Dog / Beach Nuts #A Very Woody Christmas / It's a Chilly Christmas After All / Yule Get Yours #Automatic Woody / Zoom-a to Montezooma / Chicken Woody #Bonus Round Woody / Winnie at the Ball / Date with Destiny #Woody's Roommate / Winnie's New Car / Whistle Stop Woody #Stuck on You / Freeze Dried Chilly / That Healing Feeling #Lap It Up / Swiss Family Buzzard / Getting Comfortable #Sync or Swim / Armed Chilly / Difficult Delivery #Cabin Fever / Everybody's a Critic / Hide and Seek #The Ice Rage / Endangered Chilly / Attila the Hen #Frankenwoody / The Meany Witch Project / Fright Movie Woody #This Seat's Taken / Cajun Chilly / Out of Line #Inn Trouble / Wishful Thinking / Trail Ride Woody #Super Woody / Skating By / Be a Sport #Like Father, Unlike Son / A Chilly Spy / Country Fair Clam-ity #Eenie, Meany, Out You Go! / Stage Fright / Gone Fishin' #Teacher's Pet / Dirty Derby / Hooray for Holly-Woody #Cyrano de Woodypecker / Chilly Lilly / Meany's Date Bait #The Twelve Lies of Christmas #Woodsy Woody / Chilly Solar Wars / Cue the Pool Shark #Couples Therapy / Chilly Blue Yonder / Hiccup-Ed #Crouching Meany, Hidden Woodpecker / A Chilly Party Crasher / Junk Funk #Two Woodys, No Waiting / A Chilly Amusement Park / Born to Be Woody #Mechanical Meany / A Chilly Furnace / Homerun Woody #Tire Tyrant / A Chilly B-B-Q / Spring Cleaning #The Fabulous Foodbox by Scamco / A Chilly Hockey Star / Corn Fed Up #Infrequent Flyer / A Chilly Cold & Flu Season / Moto-Double Cross #Wild Woodpecker / A Chilly Fashion Model / Speed Demon Mountain #Niece and Quiet / Chilly Bananas / Surf Crazy #Birdhounded / Run Chilly, Run Deep / Surviving Woody #Firehouse Woody / Hogwash Junior / Thrash for Cash #Miniature Golf Mayhem / A Chilly Cliffhanger / I Know What You Did Last Night Category:TV Shows Category:Universal Cartoon Studios Category:Shows in the 1999 season Category:Television Series By Walter Lantz Productions Category:YTV Shows Category:Fox Kids Category:Fox network shows Category:The New Woody Woodpecker Show Category:The New Woody Woodpecker Show: The Complete Series (DVD) Category:DVD Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:DVDs Category:Cartoon DVDs Category:Shows in the 2000 season Category:Shows in the 2001 season Category:Shows in the 2002 season Category:Shows in the 2003 season